bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Seishima Tsumaki
"Humility taught through time..." - Darkrai Seishima Tsumaki '(妻木制島 Tsumaki Seishima'') is the Captain of the 8th Division in the Gotei 13. His lieutenant, and wife, is Oichi Tsumaki. He is a character in Bleach: Rasenhiden. Appearance Seishima is a tall man with pale skin, and long white hair that he wears down at all times, and hanging at both sides so that it nearly frames his face. Seishima's most notable trait is his complete heterochromia, where the irses of the eye are not matching. In Seishima's case, his right eye is a bright blue, his left eye is a bright gold. As a Shinigami, he wears the standard Shinigami '''Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls), the key difference is that, as a Captain of the Gotei 13, Seishima dons a Captain's haori over his uniform. Common with most Shinigami, he wears his Zanpakutō at his waist, however, it hangs slightly loose and is attached by string. Personality Seishima is a young man who has grown erratically. As a child, he was once obsessed with power, spawning wild stories such as being a direct relative of the Soul King, even though he is an enigma. He craved the sensation of being special, and would try and become special no matter what. However, as the years passed, Seishima began to learn to reign himself in, while his more immature tendencies began to annoy the ones around him—realizing this, he forcibly became much calmer and level headed, basically the ideal Shinigami. As of now, Seishima is a respected and beloved Captain who is kind to those under his charge—and even those he doesn't know to a degree. Even so, he has cut off the ties to his past, and becomes greatly embarrassed when those from his childhood bring it up. In battle, Seishima displays incredible resolve in taking down the foes in front of him, refusing to falter- as he knows that it would lower the resolve in his troops. Every single minute of fighting for Seishima is full of a cold fury, where he remains mostly silent and merely lets his Zanpakutō do the talking for him. It has been known that this is quite a drastic change that can frighten some newcomers. History Plot Soul Society Arc *Welcome Warring Warlords Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: As a Captain of the Soul Society's Gotei 13, it is safe to assume Seishima possesses tremendous spiritual power. The current level of his power is unknown however, but he is highly regarded as one of the strongest Shinigami in the Gotei 13. Kidō Master: Seishima is notably an expert in the practice of Kidō, the art of Shinigami spellcasting. He is able to perform fairly high-level spells without incantation, and his use Kidō in battle is second-nature to him now, only the really higher level spells requiring effort on his part. Shunpo Master: As a Captain Class Shinigami, speed is not unexpected from Seishima, and he delivers like a true competitor. He is capable of high speed movements for extended periods of time while only using the least amount of steps to achieve those movements. He is able to keep up with the strongest Captains in terms of speed, and even the Head Captain notes his speed is great. *'Shunmai '(瞬舞 Flash Dance): A technique Seishima developed by studying the cloning technique of the Onmitsukidō. By adding an additional step into the normal Shunpo movement, Seishima is able to generate rather long-lived afterimages that have substance, much like clones. While the amount he summons is less, Seishima states that going for quality over quantity gives his technique an edge over the original techniqe he derived it from, as it allows his clones to last much longer and be far more useful in a battle. Hakuda Expert: While he typically stays away from physical combat, preferring his sword and Kidō techniques over such "brutal combat". However, against most opponents, Seishima is able to dominate in combat like this, able to block and attack others, while being able to counterattack with ease in most cases. However, someone like Chiyome Mochizuki, as head of the Onmitsukidō, would be able to beat him in this area. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: With the Zanpakutō being his preferred method of combat, along with Kidō, Seishima is presumably one of the more proficient swordsmen in the Soul Society. With his sword, Seishima is capable of performing powerful and precise strikes, able to strike down sturdy opponents with fair ease. Zanpakutō Currently unnamed, Seishima's Zanpakutō takes the shape of a katana with white hilt with unique shapeds carved into it and circular tsuba with indented edges. The backside of the katana features strange, rune-like shapes that seem to no real meaning. It is stored in a white sheath of similar design to the hilt. *'Shikai:' Not Yet Revealed. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed. Trivia *His name, Seishima, comes from a combination of Seireitou and Tsukushima, a fan-nickname created by Darkrai for the canon character Haschvald. Navigation